Darcy Lewis: Matchmaker Extraordinaire
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: Darcy plays matchmaker, and she's not expecting anyone to do the same for her. Side pairings: Tony/Bruce, Steve/Bucky, Clint/Nat/Phil
1. Chapter 1

The first time Darcy stepped foot into Stark Tower (Avengers tower? She wasn't really sure...), she could tell that the inhabitants were all in love. It was obvious, and she knew she'd have to do something about it if she planned to get anything done _ever._ Jane and Thor already had their shit together, thankfully. Bruce and Tony seemed to avoid their feelings altogether, and Steve and Bucky kind of just pretended that the sexual tension was friendship and lived their lives as though they didn't notice the other's eye fucking. And oh my god, don't get her started about the SHIELD trio. That would get old fast.

She devised a plan quickly when she realized how good she was at copying handwriting. She'd start with Bruce and Tony, because she felt like they'd be the hardest to get together. The others had history to fall back on, but the science bros (as she'd started referring to them, and it kind of stuck) were fairly new to this. She knew they'd catch on quickly, but... maybe it would be a good thing if it got them talking about it.

The first note was just a simple reminder to eat, written by 'Bruce' for Tony, and left in plain sight in the lab at SHIELD where they were all currently stuck after a mission. They were technically under quarantine, and Darcy wasn't technically allowed in, but... really, who followed those procedures?

 _Tony, don't forget to eat. I know you haven't had more than a protein shake in the last few days. -Bruce_

Simple and to the point, but Tony would think it meant so much more because nobody but Pepper had ever cared. She'd asked around before writing the note, just to make sure it would get the point across. It would.

When she saw him eating in the common area later, the note obviously in his pocket, she smiled to herself and backed out of the room. Straight into Director Fury, who was glaring at her.

"Lewis, I know you can read. And I know you know what quarantine means. Why the hell were you in the labs this morning?" he demanded. Anyone else would be shaking in fear, but Darcy could see the barely there concern in his eyes and she stood to her full height before answering calmly.

"Call it a little project. An experiment. I _am_ a scientist, now that I've graduated," she reminded him.

"Political science does not make you a scientist," Jane remarked as she walked past to grab some food before continuing whatever experiment she'd been working on with Thor (probably just sex, but Darcy wasn't brave enough to go to her lab and find out).

"Stay out of quarantine, Lewis," Fury snapped, then walked back down the hall to where she assumed his office was hidden. She rolled her eyes and resolved to ignore him.

Two days later, a note from 'Tony' made it's way to Bruce's door (and a similar one on Tony's) inviting each other to a movie night for a break from the hardcore science session they'd been having separately.

 _Bruce, A break is necessary. JARVIS has all the latest movies lined up, so movie night? Starts at 6, don't be late. -Tony_

 _Tony, A break is necessary. I know JARVIS has all the latest movies. Is 6 okay? I'll meet you there. -Bruce_

Darcy is pretty sure the notes are exactly what the other would write. She had JARVIS spy on them the whole time, waiting for 5 to roll around when she could call Pepper and tell on them, making sure they'd be out of the lab in time to find the note and get to their movie night. She'd already arranged it with the others (or anyone who needed to know, anyways, which was basically Jane and Thor), and the common area would be Avenger-free for the night. They were all having a little party-thing on Thor's floor as a distraction. Tony would be disappointed when he found out, but hopefully his night would go well, too.

She wasn't surprised at all to find the memo taped to her door.

 _Lewis,_

 _I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to make you stop unless it distracts them from doing their jobs. And for the love of god, do not make any mistakes. There's a betting pool going around SHIELD over which couples you'll successfully get together, and I'm pretty sure Barton started it._

 _Fury_

A betting pool, hmm? Maybe she'd have to get Jane to put in some money so she could make something off of this. It was taking up her precious time, after all. And why did Fury feel the need to tell her this? Unless he was betting too...

"You know, you could try to find your own relationship instead of messing with other people," Jane reminded her gently after everyone had gone to their respective rooms. Darcy just shook her head dismissively. "No, I mean it. You've been alone since I've known you, Darce. When is the last time you had a good relationship? The intern doesn't count, since it didn't go beyond kissing before we left."

"I'm not interested in falling in love and getting hurt. I've yet to meet anyone I deem good enough," she protested, purposefully not thinking of the one exception. "They need me, Jane. Have you seen them together? Bruce and Tony are just awkward half of the time, and it's gotten better since I started with the notes! And when I get them together, I'm moving on to Steve and Bucky. They just need a push in the right direction. And then the agent trio! They need me too. You can't say they don't. You've got eyes."

"Yes, fine, they need you. Or someone to do _something_. But I think you need it too. Maybe you'll be my project then, if you're taking on all of them," Jane said quietly.

"Jane, I love you, but I might have to tase you if you try anything," she said, raising her eyebrows. Jane rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant. I mean finding someone that's good enough for you, the way you're doing for them. You're like the little sister I never had, and I want to help you," Jane replied. "Please don't tase anyone while you're doing this."

"I make no promises," Darcy grinned, already thinking of ways she'd need her taser. She'd been leaving little notes around the lab for over a week, and Tony and Bruce were finally loosening up and joking with each other, having actual nonscience conversations. She was so proud of them. It was almost time for the last notes which would spark the right conversation.

"Can I borrow a pen?" she asked Fury, lounging against his desk. She'd taken to hanging out in his office to bother him, when she figured out where it was (thanks to Clint). He didn't seem to mind too much, or at least he didn't kick her out.

"The cup is literally right beside your hand, Lewis. I don't give a damn what you do, as long as you're quiet," he replied, glaring at her. She could see right through it though. How any of the agents could be scared of him, she didn't know. He was a great big teddy bear.

 _Tony, I know you don't like to talk about feelings and that's fine. But I just wanted to tell you that I've had more fun this last week than I've had since the accident. -Bruce_

That wouldn't do it, but it was close. Maybe it would push them into doing this by themselves. She'd noticed that half of the notes laying around were actually from them and not her, which impressed her more than she expected.

"This isn't the only time you're going to do this matchmaking thing, is it?" Fury asked suddenly, frowning as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"Why, interested? I bet I could figure someone out for you. I've already got the Avengers covered, though, sorry," she replied, grinning at his scowl.

"Forget it, Lewis," he snapped, looking back at his paperwork.

"Darcy," she corrected. He looked back up at her, confused. "My name is Darcy. You can't keep calling me Lewis because it's weird."

"Whatever, Lew- Darcy," he responded, lips twitching slightly. She felt oddly satisfied and left his office before she did something stupid like call him 'Nick'.

The note did not start the proper conversation, which disappointed her. She was ready to storm down there and just force their faces together, when JARVIS alerted her to the fact that they'd finally had their first kiss. She had no idea what had set it off, but she was satisfied. And when she found the note from Tony on her pillow, she just smiled and tucked it away.

 _Darcy, JARVIS told us what you did. Guess we should say thanks, although I've got no fucking idea how you managed to do it without us knowing. -Tony_

The next day, she started with Bucky, leaving a small drawing taped to his door that she'd 'found' in Steve's room. In truth, she'd spent an hour going through drawers until she'd finally found his sketchbook (which she'd stolen). Notes wouldn't quite work this time. She needed to show Bucky that Steve was totally obsessed with him, and maybe that would push him into making a move. Her plan was to leave a drawing a day in places only Bucky would find them.

Fury was waiting for her in is office this time, rubbing his temples in exasperation and staring at a report on his desk. "When did these schemes start involving stealing Captain America's sketchbook? I've got this report saying he thinks Tony has been going through his room."

"Okay, firstly, he figured that out really fast. I'm disappointed. Secondly, please tell me he didn't confront Tony or tell anyone else, because that might ruin everything," she replied without even thinking, giving herself away.

"Darcy. Give Rogers' sketchbook back within the next twenty-four hours, or I'm locking you in a holding cell for a week and forcing an end to your matchmaking," he informed her. She pouted but nodded, knowing she couldn't win.

Over the next twelve hours, she left little drawings all over Bucky's room. On his pillow, taped to his closet and walls, on his desk. She taped one to a punching bag less than a minute before he went down to the gym. And when JARVIS reported that he and Steve were discussing it, she just smiled to herself and slipped it back into the drawer she'd found it in, sneaking out of his room...

And right into both of them, where they were making out in the hallway. She must have made some kind of noise, because they broke apart and stared at her.

"Um... guess I should tell you that it wasn't Tony who took your sketchbook?" she asked, her voice shaking. She hadn't anticipated being caught. She also hadn't anticipated both of them laughing at her when she came clean.

"Yeah, when Tony walked into the room and heard our conversation, he told us what you did with him and Bruce. So thanks, Darcy. I don't think we would have had this conversation otherwise," Steve admitted. She rolled her eyes.

"You and the rest of the tower, yeah. I know. You're not my last project," she replied. They gave her assessing looks and nodded.

"You ever need help, just let us know," Bucky said before pulling Steve into the room and locking it behind them.

Jane was waiting in her room, smiling about something that Darcy already knew she wouldn't like. "Two down and one to go, right?" she asked happily.

"Um... yeah. The triad now, which will be interesting. I kind of don't know how to go about it. Think I should get one of the pairs together and then make sure the third walks in on them so many times he snaps? Because that could be amusing and it might work," she replied.

"Or you could just stop while you're ahead," Jane suggested, looking like she knew that wasn't going to work. Darcy just laughed at her and stripped, changing into sweatpants to do yoga in. What? If she was going to hang out with the Avengers, she had to do something to stay in shape. There was way more running than she'd signed up for.

"Yeah, no. I'm doing so good, I'm not giving up," she told her, grinning. "Steve and Bucky actually thanked me and offered to help. Do you know how awesome that is?"

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Don't kill me, but I got you a date for tomorrow night. Think you can put off your relationship meddling for one night? Please?" Jane asked, looking ready to die. Darcy debated tasing her and decided it wasn't worth it.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"Well, he's your type for sure. Natasha helped me out a little, pointed me in the right direction. This guy is an agent, and he's supposed to be great. He hasn't had a relationship in a while, either," Jane answered tentatively.

"And I'll have time all day tomorrow to start my plan with the trio... fine. I'll go on this date. Where is he taking me?" she sighed.

"Thank you!" Jane squealed, hugging her. "He's taking you out for dinner, that new Italian place that you've wanted to try out. And no taser!"

"But what if he's a dick?" she argued. "I might need to tase him! Or what if we're attacked during the meal and he's distracted by protecting civilians? I'll have no way to defend myself."

"Fine, you can bring the taser. But don't tase your date, okay? Do you know how much paperwork we'd all have to do?" Jane said, trying not to laugh.

"Wait, there's paperwork when I tase someone? Nobody ever told me..." Darcy stated, thinking back over the large number of times she'd tased people for being douches since she'd joined up with SHIELD and the Avengers. Mostly Tony, but also random agents who'd tried to feel her up.

"Yeah. You mean you've never had to do it?" Jane asked, confused. "The rest of us, and anyone who witnessed it or got tased, have to fill it out every time!"

"No, and Fury never mentioned it when I'm in his office, either. And I've heard him go off on the people who don't do their paperwork. It's terrifying. Those are the only times I can understand why agents fear him. He's not actually intimidating at all, usually," she replied, smiling to herself. She was so caught up in the fact that Nick (he'd finally asked her to call him that yesterday) hadn't forced her to write out why she'd needed the taser every time that she didn't notice Jane studying her carefully, slow comprehension dawning on her face.

"Huh. Okay, well tell me how the date goes," she said, leaving the room quickly to talk to the couples she'd already put together. She'd need their help now.

Clint and Natasha were not easy. Clint and Phil might be easier to start with, but... Nat would be hurt, and she wasn't sure she could handle that. But if in the long run, it meant they could all be happy together, she'd have to do it. So she got Jane to take Natasha out for lunch to talk about something science related that she needed a second nonscience opinion on, and she broke into Coulson's office to steal paperwork and leave a note.

 _Phil, I took my paperwork to do tonight. Thought maybe you might want a break from dealing with it. -Clint_

Then she snuck it back to her room at the tower and started filling it out (with some help from Steve, who she was texting questions about their last Avengers mission that he was answering promptly). JARVIS told her that nobody had asked about the paperwork, which meant that nobody suspected her.

She knew it would be more difficult with them because they knew she was doing matchmaking. But she also knew that they didn't know the details of said matchmaking, so she was safe for a while. She thought. Unfortunately, Nick seemed to have eyes everywhere, and she got an annoyed summons for that night that she had to blow off to make her date.

She'd dressed in her prettiest (tightest) dress, and had her taser and phone in the little clutch that Jane had given her for Christmas. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the elevator, blowing a kiss and Clint when he whistled and cheering internally that she must look good then.

The agent, whose name she still hadn't managed to catch, also looked good. But Jane had gotten it wrong; he wasn't her type. She didn't bother learning his name, only half-listened to the conversation at dinner, and didn't kiss him at the door. It was a flop, no matter how good she was sure she looked. And she was pretty sure that guy had been at least partially gay.

"So, how did it go?" Jane asked with a knowing look when she walked into her room. And how had she not known Jane would be waiting for her?

"Boring. I didn't even bother learning the guy's name, Jane. Where did you find him?" she asked, struggling to unzip the dress and smiling gratefully when Jane helped her.

"I told you, SHIELD. Natasha thought for sure you'd like him," Jane said, shrugging. "Although after talking to you yesterday, I was less sure. I think you've got your eye on somebody and you're not telling me."

Darcy did _not_ blush, because _no._ She did turn away though, trying to school her expression back to neutral. She didn't need Jane asking a hundred questions about that, just... no.

"I've got one more errand to run tonight. You can come if you want, but you're not good at lying when you get caught, so..." she stated, pulling on black stretch pants. She was pulling out a black tank top when Jane laughed.

"You're going right back to your matchmaking, aren't you? It's almost midnight! SHIELD is probably all locked up!" Jane protested.

"I know for a fact that Nick is still there. He stays until three on Saturdays to finish last minute paperwork. And I have to drop of Clint's paperwork before Phil has time to ask him about it tomorrow. It's all done, thanks to Steve and myself, and I just need to leave it on his desk with a new note. Also, I've got a note for Clint to stash in a vent somewhere. Want to do that for me while I drive to SHIELD real quick?"

And that is how she roped Jane into helping her. They spent the next two days delivering notes, paperwork, and coffee. Darcy did the SHIELD stuff, using Nick as an excuse to be there, and Jane did the things around the tower. (And if she thought Darcy didn't know that she was up to something else too, she was crazy. Darcy knew everything about Jane, including how she acted when she was hiding things. Badly.)

And this time she witnessed the first kiss for herself. Unfortunately, so did Natasha, who walked out of the room quickly to hide the fact that she had emotions. But she missed them looking around for her immediately afterward, as though they'd had some unspoken conversation about her joining them already.

"Darcy, you've started this, now we're gonna need your help to finish it. What was it you had planned?" Clint asked, turning to her. She just stared at him for a second. "Oh come on, we've known you were interfering this whole time. You're not subtle, and there are cameras in Phil's office."

She cursed under her breath, wondering why Nick had never mentioned that. "My plan, as dumb as it is, was to make sure she walks in on you guys as many times as it take for her to snap and jump you guys. Or at least admit that she's got feelings. I had to pick which couple to do first, and you guys seemed easiest."

"Well, we can try your plan, but somehow I don't see that working. She's not likely to admit to being hurt or jealous. It was part of her training to block out emotions. She might not even realize she's got feelings for us," Phil stated softly, and Clint nodded.

"Then I'll talk to her. We'll discuss feelings and shit, bond, and then I'll tell her to make a damn move. Maybe get her drunk so she thinks it's a good idea," Darcy replied, shrugging. Phil gave her a pointed look but Clint was grinning.

"You can't get her drunk, but the bonding might not be mad. Do you even have a crush though? Because I think you'd have to go first," he informed her.

"Well duh, I'm a girl. We always like _someone._ But don't expect me to tell you who, because it's not happening," she said, trying not to smile. Maybe it would be a good thing to talk to somebody about this.

So that night, she cornered Natasha in her room and informed her that they were having a slumber party, non-negotiable. Neither of them were very practiced at it, but it was okay. By the time they'd both changed into pajamas, Darcy was already opening up about her failed relationships and potential crush.

"I didn't even realize I was falling for him until Jane told me about the date she'd set up. The date which, by the way, was a total disaster. What were you thinking? Anyways, I enjoyed spending time with Nick, sure, but I don't know when it actually turned into more than that. Do you know when your crush turned into more?" she asked.

Natasha froze and stared at her, eyes narrowed. "Who says I have a crush?"

"Oh come on. It's obvious, at least to me and Jane. And like everyone else. You like Phil and Clint. Which is fine, by the way. I think you'll find that they have a very similar crush on you. But they don't want to make a move, because they're convinced you're either suppressing it or they're wrong. So prove them right and kiss them or something!" Darcy ranted.

"Why are you so invested in this? First Tony and Bruce, then Steve and Bucky. Why us? Why all of this now?" Nat asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Because I decided when I moved in that I couldn't handle the sexual tension. I have officially done everything I can to make sure it isn't unresolved now, and I feel better. It's less stifling," she admitted.

"I will take your advice if you take it too. I have known Nick for a very long time, longer than you, and he's never let anyone into his office more than to be yelled at. Ever. I believe your feelings are requited, Darcy. So if I put myself out there to possibly be hurt, I expect you to do the same. Do we have a deal?" she asked. Darcy nodded hesitantly.

Thing is, she didn't believe Nick liked her in any way, much less romantically. She was pretty sure he'd just realized that life would be more bearable if he let her think she was getting away with things by hanging out in his office. So she would tell him because she'd promised, but she was fully prepared to be thrown out of SHIELD and told to never return. She knew Natasha would not have that problem.

Actually, now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't heard anything at all from Nick in the last few days. He was never in his office, and he hadn't sent her anymore memos. Maybe he was already tired of her and just didn't want to hurt her any worse.

"Alright, you've got a deal. How's right now? You go track them down and confess, and I'll do the same," she replied finally. Might as well get it over with. No use in being a wimp about it.

"Yes. And we will speak of the results later, with few details. I'm sure you won't want to hear anything sexual, and neither will I," Nat said, standing. She left a flustered Darcy behind when she got into the elevator to find her agents.

Darcy took a bit longer, changing into her prettiest shirt and tightest jeans. If she was going to be rejected, she was going to look good, damn it. She drove to SHIELD in silence and spent fifteen minutes talking to the secretary outside of Nick's office before going in to wait for him.

She ended up sleeping in his chair, only waking when he slammed the office door closed behind him hours later. Her head snapped up, hand flying to her taser in her pocket before she realized what happened. And then she'd never admit to blushing, but... she totally did.

"Nick, hi. Where've you been? I was worried," she said quickly, standing to let him sit in his chair. He shot her an amused look.

"What, you think I send my agents out on missions and don't go on any myself?" he asked calmly, sitting in the vacated chair. "I suppose this means you missed me?" If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was teasing her...

"Well yeah. You were gone for four days and I've been bored," she said, waving it off. No, Nick didn't make jokes, at least not with her.

"I'm back now. How long have you been waiting here?" he asked, definitely amused. She glanced down at her wrist where her watch usually was, before realizing she'd left it at home earlier.

"Um... what time is it? I've been here since seven. Too much sex was happening at the tower, and I'm on my own, so... yeah. I kind of had hoped you'd be back," she said with a shrug, ignoring the fact that she was probably blushing again. And what was wrong with her? She didn't _do_ embarrassed!

"Well I'm glad you came here. But is there a reason you sought me out while all of your friends were having sex?" he asked. And oh my god, he really was teasing her! The realization made her grin.

"Maybe I was hoping you'd be interested. God knows I've been flirting with you for the past two months. So what do you say, Nick?" she asked.

His answering kiss was totally worth being nervous. And yes, they broke in that desk, the chair, and the couch along the outer wall that night. When they took a break to talk, she realized that Nick's mission was because of Jane. Which explains why she'd been acting so weird; she'd been doing her own matchmaking! The game of keep-away had totally worked, too.

Too bad Jane was already with Thor, or Darcy would definitely return the favor. Although... maybe the keep-away idea wasn't a bad one for couples that were already together.


	2. Chapter 2 (NatClintPhil)

Natasha had not been honest with Darcy. She had no interest in being rejected, whether they'd be cruel about it or not. She'd seen the chemistry between those two from the beginning. Instead of going to find them, she went to find Steve. If anyone would be honest with her, it would be him. Unfortunately, he was almost always with Bucky now that Darcy had managed to get them together. Tonight was no exception.

"Well I came for advice, but I see that I should come back later," she remarked, smiling even though she felt like throwing something. She wasn't meant to feel like this, damn it!

"Nah, we have time. What's going on?" Steve replied, grinning as he shoved Bucky's shoulder to make him move over. She shook her head.

"Nothing important. I won't interrupt your night together. There are other things I could be doing," she said quietly, stepping back into the elevator.

And that's how she found herself still in the gym four hours later, taking it out on her second punching bag. She didn't have Steve's strength, but when she got too frustrated she ended up shooting the first bag. She assumed that everyone had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, so there was nobody to spar with. Darcy hadn't come back from SHIELD, but she was having a hard time being happy for her when she didn't have the same happiness. A voice in her head tried to remind her that it was her own fault this time, but she blocked it out.

" _Ms. Romanov, Agents Coulson and Barton are on their way to the gym now. They wish to know if you are well."_

"I'm fine, JARVIS. But I'm going to hit the shower and go up to bed now," she snapped, sending one last kick at the bag before grabbing her gun and heading for the locker room. She had almost made it when the elevator opened and they walked out.

"Nat, where are you going? I thought you might want a sparring partner," Clint called across the room, making her cringe internally. The last thing she wanted was to spar with him when she was so attracted to him. Throw in Phil watching, and there was no way she'd be able to concentrate well enough.

"I was finished for the night, but thanks for the offer," she called back, throwing a small smile over her shoulder and hoping he couldn't see through it.

"Oh come on, just one round. Phil doesn't think I can take you," Clint pleaded, sounding genuinely disappointed. She sighed and mentally calculated the amount of time it would take her to end a single round of combat. Thirty seconds, as long as she could stay focused. She knew all of Clint's weak points. She laid her gun carefully onto the nearest table and headed for the ring in the middle of the room.

"You're on. One round, and the loser cleans up," she replied, smirking slightly. She saw Phil settling in to watch out of the corner of her eye, and she had to work to keep the emotion off of her face. Clint was nodding, already getting into his favorite starting position.

He was predictable when he fought. He used the same three moves in different patterns, and it made it easy for her to bring him down quickly. When he lashed out, she dodged it easily, swinging her leg around to knock him to the ground. He went down heavily, staring up at her in feigned shock. Her mistake was thinking the fight was over. She smirked down at him and placed her foot on his chest to pin him down, when he grabbed her foot and twisted, knocking her off balance and onto the ground beside him. And then he was on top of her, pinning her into place.

"What the hell, Clint?" she gasped, eyes wide. He'd never managed to win before. He'd come close occasionally, but he'd never actually been able to best her. Who had he been practicing with?

"We need to talk. That's pretty good incentive to make sure I win, don't you think? Now we can talk and you can't run away," he explained, grinning at her as though he wasn't straddling her and holding her in place. (She would never admit that her arousal was holding her down more than he was. It would be bad for his ego.)

Somehow Phil had managed to make his way into the ring without her noticing, because now he was kneeling beside them and studying her expression calmly. She was assessing her escape options, wondering if she could somehow manage to throw Clint off of her (and knowing that she couldn't) when he spoke up.

"Clint, if she doesn't want this, let her go. She doesn't have to want us just because we want her," he said quietly. She blinked in surprise, going perfectly still to see what they'd do.

"She doesn't even realize it though! You heard what Darcy said. Although I'm not sure if we should be listening to her anymore, since her plan backfired," Clint replied, frustrated.

"Darcy went to SHIELD. I sent her to talk to Fury, and she never came back. I'm assuming she had good news, and I knew that I would not be receiving the same. So I came down here instead of seeking out rejection," she told them, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Nat, how could you even think we'd reject you? Why the hell would you think we wouldn't want you?" Clint asked, staring at her. She looked back and forth between Clint and Phil, confusion plain on her face.

"Natasha, we love you as much as we love each other. I don't know how that wasn't clear before," Phil informed her.

"I'm done with words," Clint informed them, letting go of her wrists. But instead of letting her up, he leaned down and kissed her. She was certain he was putting all of his emotions into the kiss, because it was more heated than she could have expected. And even though she'd been half-expecting it, she still couldn't respond right away out of shock. He was pulling away before she'd had a chance to reciprocate, and that was suddenly not okay.

"Don't stop," she whispered, finally moving her arms to pull him back for another kiss. She could feel Phil's hand on her thigh, stroking gently, and Clint was kissing her again with more energy now that she was participating. She didn't ever want it to end, but there was still a lot to discuss. She broke the kiss reluctantly to catch her breath, ready to start talking again, when Phil leaned in and kissed her too.

Phil's kiss was different from Clint's. While Clint was trying to express what he felt, Phil was clearly asking for her permission to continue. He was hesitant, which Nat would have liked if she wasn't so ready for _more_. More that they were not giving her. Good thing she knew how to get what she wanted. It was also good that Clint was still straddling her, because it made it easy to just roll her hips to press against his obvious arousal. _That_ got a reaction, which made her smirk into her kiss with Phil. She felt his hands on her, working to unzip the catsuit that she was still wearing from her mission earlier in the day.

Phil still wasn't doing much to expand the kiss, which was utterly exasperating. As Clint finally found the zipper (she was pretty sure he was taking his time on purpose, torturing her with fleeting touches), she moved her hand down Phil's chest, unbuttoning as she went. He insisted on those stupid suits every day, so he was wearing more clothes than Clint and Natasha combined. She'd take care of that, she thought, as she pushed the jacket off of him completely.

She registered that Clint had managed to unzip her suit when he was pressing kisses to her bare stomach, slowly working his way up. She'd deny the little noises she was making, but it just felt so good. She rolled her hips up again, making sure to rub against him with a little more force this time in the hope that he would move things along more quickly. She felt more than heard his moan, and his hands moved to her hips, holding her still while he moved against her.

She finally had Phil's shirt off, and she pulled her arms back to help Clint get the suit off of her arms, so he could remove it completely. It came in handy on missions, but she was realizing how horrible it was for sex. She'd have to remember that for the future. That made her pause, wondering if this was a thing that would continue to happen or just a one time thing for them. She pushed Phil back, grabbing Clint's hand to stop him.

"Wait. We need to talk about this, before... before it goes too far. Is this just a one time thing for you, an experiment? Because I want no part of that," she said, working to keep her voice calm and unwavering. Clint and Phil shared an exasperated look.

"What else can we say to convince you? I _thought_ we'd made our intentions clear. If you don't want us, or you're having second thoughts, say so now, because we're already pretty attached," Clint stated, meeting her eyes so she could see that he was serious. She nodded slowly, a smile forming.

"Okay. Okay, I believe you. And for the record, I love you both too," she replied softly, pulling Clint down for another kiss at the end. Phil's hand moved up her abdomen, sliding between her breasts briefly before brushing her hair away from her face. There would be no more talking for a while.

The pressure from Clint being on top of her disappeared for a few seconds when he lifted his hips so Phil could remove the rest of her outfit, smirking at the appreciative sounds they made when they realized she didn't wear any form of underwear with it. She hadn't even noticed when Clint had removed his own shirt, but she was watching him remove his workout pants now, making a quiet sound when Phil's hand brushed against her as he moved to help.

Watching Clint and Phil kiss was almost as arousing as everything else they'd done so far. She could get used to a view like that, but she also didn't enjoy being ignored. She used the hand that wasn't keeping her propped up to reach out and rub Clint's length through the cloth of his underwear, grinning when he moaned into his kiss with Phil and pushed against her hand. She wasn't going to make it easy though, and removed her hand almost immediately, making him break the kiss to look at her in disbelief.

Phil seemed to realize what had happened, and he reached between her legs to find her clit, meeting her eyes when her breath caught and retracted his hand again. "You tease, we'll do it right back," he told her, smiling slightly at the glare she gave him. She couldn't keep glaring when Clint kissed her again, just once.

He was straddling her again, and she was pretty sure he didn't even realize the little movements he was making with his hips to make friction for himself. She could feel Phil behind him, but she couldn't see what he was doing. She assumed he was preparing Clint, based on the little noises Clint kept making. _She_ had been ready for what felt like hours, and she was getting impatient. She wrapped one arm around him, digging her nails into his shoulder lightly, while she gripped him tightly and stroked slowly. She wanted to drive him to the point that he _needed_ to be inside of her. It seemed to be working, judging by the look on his face and the sounds he was making.

It didn't take long for him to be shifting and lining himself up, meeting her eyes. His widened when something occurred to him and he stopped, looking over his shoulder to Phil. "Do we have condoms with us?" he asked, glancing back at her. It wouldn't take a genius to realize why he wanted one, and she wasn't sure how to feel.

"It doesn't matter. I'm clean, and I know you both are too," she said, pretending she didn't understand his reasoning. "Standard SHIELD tests, remember?" The look he gave her was worth it.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of early in the relationship for a baby, don't you think?" he asked pointedly, making her smile sadly.

"You don't have to worry about a baby. I'm sterile. It was the final thing the Red Room did to me, before sending me out into the world as a killer. So there's not an issue of pregnancy. Just fuck me already," she replied, pushing her hips down to get him to continue what he'd been about to do.

He pushed into her slowly and then stopped, and she could tell that Phil was pushing into him at the same time. She had to wait while Clint adjusted to Phil, but it was worth it when they finally started to move. She'd been with men before (even Clint once, for a mission), but this was better than she remembered. Every thrust Phil made pushed Clint deeper into her, and she was loving it. He was bracing himself over her, and she could see Phil over his shoulder. The whole thing was perfect, in her opinion.

She was briefly confused when Clint pulled back out of her and started kissing down her torso. Her confusion disappeared when he kissed each of her thighs and then thrust his tongue inside of her, making her cry out. His tongue teased her clit briefly, hands holding her hips in place when she unconsciously pushed them down to take him in further. She couldn't decide which felt better, his tongue or his dick.

At this angle, she could see Phil fucking Clint perfectly, and it was incredibly hot. She was holding Clint's arms tightly, her breath coming in gasps. She made a noise of protest when Clint pulled his tongue out and started kissing her thigh again, until he bit down lightly to make a mark. Then his tongue was back, and she was smiling to herself through the pleasure at the thought that he'd mark her in a place that only the three of them would ever be allowed to see.

Her orgasm came first, and her nails dug into Clint's arms without her consent, leaving marks that she'd be proud of later when she actually saw them. Clint came very soon after her, barely managing to hold himself up as Phil fucked him from behind still for what felt like only a few seconds longer before he was coming too.

Thankfully, they didn't collapse on top of her. Phil pulled out of Clint and laid on her left, and Clint moved to lay on her right, using her chest as a pillow while she ran her hands through his hair calmly. "So this is a thing now?" she asked softly. "Because I think next time we shouldn't stay in the gym."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that," Steve said from the doorway, purposefully not looking at them. "Some things can't be unseen. I'll just... come back later." And they all laughed as he practically ran from the room, probably to tell Bucky all about the compromising position he'd caught them in.

"How much do you think he saw?" Phil asked, amusement clear in his voice.


End file.
